Harry Potter AKA Shade
by black-hurt17
Summary: harry was abused by the Dursley's and left in the woods. slash abused adopted by snape
1. Prologue

**Summary: what if the Dursley's hated Harry more than was told in the books?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Hp characters.**

**Meet Harry Potter AKA Shade**

**Prologue**

In a house, hidden for all but few, a woman was playing with her little boy. The woman had fiery red hair and expressive green eyes. A man entered the room and gave her a slight kiss. He had wild black hair and warm hazel eyes. The child wobbly stood up and ran as fast as possible for a two-year-old. He had the same unruly hair as his father James and the emerald eyes of his mother Lily.

"How's my little man?" James said to Harry. The man picked him up and twirled him trough the air. The childish laughter rang trough the house.

The portrait of a happy family…

was about to be marred

The boy's intelligent eyes looked at his hugging parents. Though he was only 2 years-old, his eyes glittered as if they knew something was about to happen. The laughter subsided as he stared at the front door. His parents dreaded what was about to happen. At random times the boy would stop with whatever he was doing to stare at one thing or another and usually something happened.

The eerily silence was suddenly broken as a loud crash resounded trough the house. James and Lily looked at each other; love, sadness and acceptance in their eyes. They knew that one, if not both, of them would not live to see another day.

"Lily, take Harry. I'll hold him up."

She gave him a last desperate kiss and ran with Harry upstairs. She could hear him fighting, standing up to Voldemort. She heard the Dark Lord's mocking laughter. She looked at her son through half-lidded eyes and unshed tears and sang a final song, her last hope for a better future for her little boy.

"_I hear the wind trough the trees_

_I hear the wolf in the woods,_

_Howling to the moon_

_Shining trough darkness_

_I hear the rain on the lilies_

_Crying on the petals_

_In remembrance of our life_

_I hear the mothers_

_Singing to their children _

_Wiping their tears_

_Knowing I shall never to the same_

_And in the distance_

_I hear you cry_

_And hope that_

_Once again we'll live_

_Trough the night _

_And I shall see_

_The sun in your eyes once again"_

She noticed the sudden silence and looked up. Voldemort stood in the doorway and smirked.

"Saying you last goodbye's? Don't worry, you shall see him soon enough. Your husband is already waiting on the other side. Or perhaps you shall join me, and I shall bring James back for you, if you please me. Your first assignment: hand over you son."

"You sick bastard, as if I shall ever join a monster like you." She stood up and gripped Harry tight.

"Very well, then you shall die and I shall send your precious spawn after you. _Avada Kedavra! _

Her scream died away and he pointed his wand at the innocent boy; sitting up straight, staring at him with understanding eyes.

"It was nice knowing you. However sacrifices need to be made for a revolution to be possible. Goodbye. _Avada Kedavra!"_

As the green light sped toward him, a shining silver shield erected around him and absorbed the spell for a millisecond, before sending it back toward the Dark Lord. His body exploded and the Dark Magic that had sustained him for so long, lashed out and created a lightning bolt scar above his brow.

From here on it goes as everyone remembered:

Hagrid went to pick Harry up from the rubles of the house and got the motorcycle from Sirius Black.

Hagrid brought him to Albus Dumbledore, who dropped him of at the Dursley's.

People all over Britain celebrated the fall of the Dark Lord and hailed to the boy-who-lived.

Petunia opened the door to get the milk and saw a baby with a letter lying on her doorstep.

She called her husband Vernon and read the letter.

Everything was as it supposed to be, right? Harry grew up ignored and bullied by his cousin Dudley, right? He never knew about the wizarding world until he was eleven and picked up by Hagrid, right? He made friend with a Ron Weasley and a Hermione Granger and had all those wonderful and dangerous life-scarring adventures, right?

Nope, wrong. For Albus Dumbledore thought that they would treat him right, maybe malnourish him. But there was where it would end, right?

Well no, for the hate in their hearts was worse than was known.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any hp affiliates.**

**Meet Harry Potter AKA Shade**

**Chapter 1**

A small boy, no older than three, sat in the corner of a dark cupboard.

He had bruises on his arms and a broken rib or two.

All caused by his uncle; a sign of his "gratitude for taking care of that abnormal freak."

This behavior had been going on for as long as he could remember. In reality only two years had passed on since that fated day that he was found on their doorstep. In his mind it seemed so much longer.

They didn't want him and never hesitated to show it.

They considered him trash and magic a disease; and they would cure their nephew. They would beat the magic out of him or else kill him.

No one would care; surely they wouldn't miss one.

There were too many of those "horrible despicable abominations" out there already.

No one would notice if he simply disappeared.



Two years later and their treatment was obviously not working.

"Boy! What did you do again?" Vernon bellowed. "What have I told you about doing any _freaky_ stuff? _I thought I warned you."_

Dull green eyes looked up trough scruffy black hair to his uncle.

3 years ago they were full of confusion. What did he do that was so _wrong_?

2 years ago they looked and filled with angst.

1 year ago they were full of dread and anticipation. They knew what was coming.

Now they were unresponsive, broken. His soul caged.

Once he had a clear voice, envied by angels and often filled the air with innocent laughter that brought smiles upon the strongest.

He didn't speak, not since a long time.

Speaking was considered as back talking and would result in more punishment.

So he simply hid his thoughts and opinions in his mind and surrounded them with metal fences and numerous locks.

Unknowingly he started concealing every emotion behind vast shields that many Occlumens vied for. Thus he became stoic and cool to the outside world, a stone statue independent and alone.

Only inside his safe cupboard did he allow what little emotion he could bare. The tears that he wouldn't allow his uncle to see.

The boy was 5 now, yet looked no older than 3. Angry red welts, cuts and burns were added daily his already malnourished body.

Hopes and dreams of a rescue and a loving family had long disappeared and forgotten. Despair was replaced with grim acceptance.

How much more could a child's mind take...

Before it breaks.

* * *

Hope you like my story. Ill try to type faster but school is getting rarehter busy

Tnx for the reviews

If you have any ideas I'll try to work them in the story

Ps. Does any of you know the title of a certain story where harry gets beaten up by vernonand dumbledore send him, remu, bill and Charlie to an island? I think its slash and I forget the title


	3. Chapter 2

_Here is the next chapter. I'll try to update faster._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the character of hp.

**Meet Harry Potter AKA Shade**

**Chapter 2**

Vernon was talking to Petunia late at night.

"When he's 6, he needs to go to school. Otherwise the government will come and check on him. We've got to do something. If they find out how we've been treating him… they won't understand, they will pity him and blame us."

Petunia fiddled with her apron:" We can't leave him in an orphanage. Or else _they_ will find him and we will be in trouble."

"You're right, dear; as usual. Too bad we can't leave him somewhere to die," he mumbled.

"That's it, Vernon!" Petunia exclaimed: "we'll leave him in a forest or like that."

"What if _they _come around later on and find out we dumped him? What about the neighbors and the police?"

"Hm, I think I've got and idea." She looked pensive. "It might take some planning, but it could work."

She grabbed some paper and a pen and started making notes. She scribbled a few more things and said with a bright smile: "I've got it all worked out."

"What?" he asked greedily. He couldn't wait to get rid of IT. "What have you thought up?"

"We'll go on a vacation, all of us. The neighbors have hardly ever seen the boy. We could say we kept him inside, because he has a rather weak health.

And not so long ago, his sickness became grave and we decided to take our nephew on vacation to make his last months peaceful.

Forest air is quite healthy, I've heard.

Unfortunately it was all in vain and he his health declined rapidly. He died earlier than expected and couldn't save him.

Those freaks won't be able to prove a thing."

Vernon gleamed at her: "Petunia dear, you've got a great mind."

* * *

The preparations were all set. 

They spread the rumor that their nephew war terminally ill and they would be going on a vacation for his hazardous health.

They left early in the morning, when the sun was still rather weak, so that the neighbors didn't see the state the boy was in.

They had chosen a rather isolated place in Scotland.

There were plenty of forests there, some completely deserted and uninhabited.

Wouldn't want any one to stumble upon the boy and perhaps take him in, now would they?


	4. Chapter 3

**Meet Harry Potter AKA Shade**

**Chapter 3**

Harry looked around. He knew something was going to happen. Face it, why on earth would they possibly take him on vacation after all these years!

However, he wasn't going to complain about it. After all that time stuck in a cupboard, it felt good to be able to breathe in fresh air.

He looked at the star filled sky.

He was never able to see it before. He did faintly remember something about a flying motor cycle and a big bushy beard.

Of course he never mentioned a thing about it to uncle Vernon, lest he wanted an even worse beating. Magic was a definite no-no in the Dursley household.

They stopped and uncle Vernon stepped out.

"Get out of the car, boy," he bit towards Harry.

Harry looked around and noticed they were near the edge of a dark forest. He couldn't help but think about all the possible animals inside.

You may be surprised about it, but Harry loved animals, every single one of them. Even the hairy spiders in his cupboard.

As far as he thought, they made lovely companions.

Harry shivered. There was a chill breeze tonight.

The sun was setting and a shadow formed over Harry.

He turned around and looked up in the menacing face of his uncle. He gulped.

"Well boy," his uncle whispered, "do you think freaks go to heaven?"

Harry knew no matter what he'd say, he would get hit.

"Um, I don't know, uncle Vernon."

He grinned rather maliciously.

"Shall we test it out?"

Harry's eyes widened and took in his surroundings.

They were completely alone. His aunt and Dudley must have stayed in the car.

They were miles and miles from a city or village. No one would hear his screams.

Harry never saw his uncle's fist swing in the air and his vision turned black.


	5. Chapter 4

**Meet Harry Potter AKA Shade**

**Chapter 4**

It was dark and the night was silent.

Yet the creatures of the forest heard faint screams coming from a certain direction.

The smell of blood carried trough the air.

A black wolf, attracted by the smell, neared the edge of the forest.

The screams were long gone.

It saw a crumbled heap on the ground and cautiously approached. Faint breathing could be heard.

He moved the rags aside and saw messy, black hair and glossed over green eyes.

The wolf could tell he was burning up. If he left the human child here, it wouldn't last till morning. The wolf doubted. Should he take the human or not?

The answer came from his mate, a sleek white wolf.

"Nightshade, what are you doing?"

"I noticed the smell of blood in the air and came to check."

"Well, what is it?"

"A human child heavily injured. He won't make it till dawn."

The white wolf neared Harry (in case you still didn't know it) and sniffed.

"He smells pure and innocent with a lot of power."

"I noticed it shall be a shame to see such power waste."

"Then why don't we raise him?" she asked.

Nightshade stared. "Are you kidding me? Would you really raise a human child?"

"At least let us take him to the council."

"Fine if you insist."

* * *

Sorry for the short chap, next one will be longer, I promise.

And thanx for all the reviews.

i might also up some other fanfics so in case i get stuck with one, i can continue with another one.

thanx for telling me the title -it was when masks break. however now i have another one.hehe. i just seem to forget to list them. its a slash and inone of the last chapters(then) they were in defense. they were supposed to be in a fake forest but someow got transported to a real forest. when they reach the eye of the forest he makes out with a creature in the lake.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry; for not updating sooner, but I had exams, and then lightning struck and I had trouble connecting with the net.so only now my pc is finally back on track**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any hp affiliates.**

**Meet Harry Potter AKA Shade**

**Chapter 5**

In an open space, deep in the forest, an array of animals gathered together. One or two representatives for each species spoke in turn. Besides the non-magical animals, such as the wolves, bears, eagles there were many magical animals like unicorns, thestrals, hippogriffs, various phoenixes (fire, ice, and lightning) and a large abundance of snakes. Both Dark as Light were represented.

This was the Chain, aptly named after the food chain. Animals after all, respect it. When one dies, another lives. That's the circle (but that's such a corny group name). Every specie accepted its role in life. The mouse would not try to overturn the owl.

When they came together, a truce was held, no hunting one another.

They met when they sensed something wrong in the forest. After all, nature is alive and the balance must be kept. They gathered less than you think, in the past 2 centuries they only came together thrice. Once because of the harsh winter, for the large pack of human hunters, and 20 years ago for the cutting and decrease of the forest by humans. Luckily some humans named after a certain green vegetable were able to stop it before real damage incurred.

Tonight they met once again, for the balance of both Nature and Magic was somehow disturbed.

"Why are we here?" Silvermane, leader of the unicorns asked in general.

"The sssmell of blood isss in the air" a poisonous black mamba hissed.

"Was one of the animals hurt?" Largepaw, an aging black-and-grey rabbit inquired.

Just then, Nightshade entered the clearing.

"It were humans."

Shouts of outrage were heard all over.

"What are humans doing here?"

"Are they planning to cut down the forest again?"

"What if they start hunting?"

"We have to put up guards right away!"

AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Nightshade howled.

Instant silence.

'"there were humans, but they left soon after"

"What? Why?"

"They only came to drop something of." He growled.

"What? Trash dumping?"

"This" a clear voice. All heads turned to the white wolf. Then their eyes went to the little heap of shivering clothes.

"Nightshade recounted what had happened "a man the size of killer whale beat and left him, presumably to die."

"You know those weird stick-wavers and the strong aura that surround them?" The King of Basilisks hissed.

"The young one also has one"

"Yes and it's a very powerful one" a young griffin said.

"And despite the obvious atrocious deeds done against him, he's still pure." A red phoenix chirped.

"He's destined for great things"

"It wouldn't be wise to let him die." a unicorn remarked

"But it's a human." Aracole, an acromantula blinked.

"We don't know how to raise a human child, so who would take him in?"

"I will" the white wolf said.

"I shall raise him as my cub and teach him our ways."

"Moonlily, he speaks the human tongue he shan't understand you." Lord Flame of the phoenixes trilled.

"We know you're barren and would love to have a pack. But would you really raise him as your own, knowing he shall never really understand your words of affection, knowing he'll never understand your love. Won't you feel more pain seeing him grow up and never hear him give his appreciation? And when he'll see other humans, what if they take him away? What if they'll teach him to hate you, because you're a savage and wild beast? He'll never know that you tried to save him; perhaps he'll even think you stole him from his rightful parents. Knowing this will you still want to raise him?

Moonlily looked longingly at the boy, struggling on the verge of death. Her mate was killed a few moons ago, and she would never be able to give birth to a cub of her own. To her this was like a chance given by Fate, a once in a lifetime opportunity and she would not let it go away. She gazed at lord Flame with eyes filled with determination "if I can see him grow up strong and perhaps even find a place in he forest, I shall care for him and raise him, even if I would never have a spoken conversation with him. There are other ways of showing one's love."

"Then you can take him in and raise him. However be warned, I foresee that he shan't stay with you forever. After you another will come and raise him in the human world. But perhaps with your guidance, our laws, the law of Nature won't be lost and balance will be regained once again."

Moonlily growled "I don't care. If that happens, if needed I will go with him. Stop tying to change my mind, I will have him as my cub."

"Euh guys, I don't want to interrupt your staring contest," a pink-and-purple-spotted puffskein said "but you might want to take a look at the kid or there won't be much spunk left of him in a little while."

"Very well, we shall heal him"

At this one of the red phoenixes fluttered to the boy and cried on its worst wounds.

There was a deep gash, mad with a pocket knife on his chest and it seemed that he was stabbed multiple times in his stomach. Older whip marks and lacerations covered his back and goosing pus was dripping slowly onto the ground.

"He still has many gashes and faint wounds spread over his body, but will suffice for now." The phoenix trilled.

After 10 minutes his breathing steadied and the phoenix flew back to his branch.

Moonlily was expecting him to be terrified and scared, surrounded by wild animals, several probably unfamiliar to him. However to her shock, he tentatively reached out his hand to her and stroked her fur.

She nuzzled his hand and sniffed his hair. She smiled at hearing his happy giggles and shot a smug look at lord Flame.

"very well, you have proven your point" he said sulkily to her." You may take him and raise him."

The boy peered at him and Moonlily with a curious and rather confused look.

"What does he mean?" he asked with a small voice.

The animals were shocked. The human child actually understood them.

Can someone tell me the name of this story? I lost one of the stories I read. I know that when he goes back to school he trains a lot. And in one of the lat chapters I read, they got an assignment for DADA. They had to go through a dark forest, but somehow got transported to a real forest. He reaches the eye of the forest and makes out with the creature in the lake (slash) does anyone know this story?

And see this cute lil button down there. Well, it would really please me if you clicked on it -


End file.
